Fluffy Castle - kiss me
by Mmmmm Cookie
Summary: These are my first fanfics so please have a read. Im planning on this being a series of stories of my take on some episodes that need 'fluffying up'. The first one is Cops and Robbers. enjoy :)


**hi guys!**

**this is my first fanfcic but I felt that this is a better version of events that actually occurred. I like some fluffiness...**

**hope you enjoy it :)**

**We all saw the season four episode 'cops and robbers' however I felt that the scene could of been a bit more . . . fluffy. Cops & Robbers - the way it should have gone**

**this is going to be the first in a series of different takes on episodes that I felt needed fluffing up.**

* * *

4x7 COPS & ROBBERS

Boom!

Detective Kate Beckett choked back a sob as the watched the bank shake. Windows break, debris fly in all directions. Her ears still ring yet the detective barely notices, all that she can focus on is that Castle, Castle was in that building. Now the building has blown up and she didn't get to him in time, she promised. She said that she would be there for him,_ always_.

She runs into the building, barely waiting for the bomb squad. If it wasn't for that initial disorientation she would already be inside that building. Searching through the rubble trying to find him,_ always_.

'Castle, Castle!' she calls his name just hoping to hear his voice, that after all this that he is ok. She calls for him over and over with the realisation that she wants to be with him, _always_.

And then she hears him 'Beckett', its faint but it's enough. He's alive. They call to each other until she locates him.

'Over here!' Beckett calls to the EMTs. Their eyes lock and she smiles. As soon as the gate opens she rushes through the cage running to him, _always_.

Kneeling down in front of Castle she puts her hands on either side of his face. Looking down at him, she makes sure that he alright.

'Kate', she looks back up at him. 'You're aright,' she stares, stunned.

'Yes, now that I know that you're ok, oh Castle I was so worried.'

'Me too Beckett, I really thought I would never be able to tell you that I loved you, never be able to kiss you again, to tell you how much you mean to me, bringing you coffees in the morning just to see you smile, plotting ridiculous theories just to make you laugh, finishing your sentences to see that beautiful glimmer in your eyes when your proud of me, when I . . .'

Castle loses all control at the touch of Becketts' lips. She initiated, she leant in. The kiss is rough and messy but still all kinds of good. And Castle doesn't care, any chance he gets to touch Beckett is ecstasy. Castle groans as Becket begins moving closer to him, leaning into his chest. His hands still tied up, he manages to caress her arm, her thigh, her face. She was just about to climb further onto his body when she hears 'Ahem' pulling them out of their lustful state.

Both stop and look over. Given complete access to the show is his mother, Martha and the twenty or so other hostages. It's Martha who manages to speak first 'dear would you mind?' She lifts up her hands to show the rope still around them. Kate blushes and manages a faint 'Sorry Martha' while cutting the rope.

She turns her attention back to Castle, not meeting his eyes she also cuts his restraints. Once his hands are free he grabs her and pulls her in for another kiss. This time it's slower, more passionate than the first. Kate is the first to pull away but she rests her forehead against his, looking into each other's eyes. Holding on to this moment, _always._

'Thanks for getting me Kate.' She smiles and offers him her hand. Together they stand. Lifting up on her toes she brings her mouth close to his ear. 'Always' she whispers.

'What's this I hear about you two kids kissing again? No one told me about this and Richard as your mother you need to share things like this with me.' Castle and Beckett just stare at each other and Kate can't help but laugh.

Once outside the bank she lets go of her writer as Alexis runs up colliding with him, tears streaming down her face. Kate leaves the joyful family and heads over to Ryan and Esposito. They both have this weird look in their eyes. Esposito is the first to speak. 'So Beckett, what was the answer?'

Kate stares at him confused. 'Huh.'

'You know Beckett, how you two will never be able to kiss again?'

'Ah that question, well guys that's for me to know . . .'

She walks back to her squad car with the pair staring at her retreating form. Esposito looks like he's concocting a plan, one that Beckett is sure to not appreciate. As they begin to walk back to their own car, Ryan notices Castle rushing over to Detective Beckett. He smiles, he knows the kiss that Castle referred to earlier and is glad that the pair has finally managed to acknowledge what emotions the two shared. He looks away, not noticing Castle and Beckett are at it again, this time with the detective backed up against her car. She doesn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

**well that's all folks :)**


End file.
